A New Life
by CMM1981
Summary: Aaron Jameson Brewer was just born. Martin and Sandy were finally acting normal around each other. And even some feelings might have been harboring.what happens when Something suddenly happens to Sandy and Martin is left raising their sonFull summaryinsid
1. Martin's New Life

Summary: Aaron Jameson Brewer was just born. Martin and Sandy were finally acting normal around each other. And even some feelings might have been harboring. But what happens when Something suddenly happens to Sandy and Martin is left raising their son. He moves back to Glen Oak. But what happens when he runs into someone from his past on the way to see his aunt in new York? How will his son and the people back home that he loves lives be effected when he makes a major decison in their life? And Will Martin ever get his happily ever after, after all? Or will he just want to focus on his son for now and put his own happiness aside?

Chapter 1: Martin's New Life

Right now Martin Brewer was thinking Six months back when he just met his son the day he was born. When he was actually talking to Sandy or at least trying. Now Six months later here's his son. Needing him there. Having him to depend on. But right now all Martin was feeling was guilt. He just thought of how horrible he treated Sandy. How he could have been there before the day Aaron was born. All he needed to do was to deal with what he had done and accept it. But now he knew he could never take it back. No matter what she told him in the hospital when Aaron was born. He could never really apoligize for it now. He was sitting in his home now back in Glen Oak just thinking about everything that's happened in the last year. But right now the only day he could think about was the day that Sandy was killed. While she was taking a final Martin took Aaron for the night so she could study and get a good night sleep. But the next day on the way from her college to his apartment there was a truck and two other SUV's that slammed right into her car sending it flipping over five times and landing in a river near by. Many people tried to help her but couldn't save her once they got her to the hospital. By the time they got there she was dead. Simon was the one to first tell him the news. He wasn't sure how to feel. After spending those two months with her caring for their son...together. He realized maybe there was something he could feel for her. But then it was too late to admit it. So he did what he felt was right. He returned to Glen Oak to live with his father. He gave up the college scholarship and all his baseball dreams so that his son would at least have one parent in his life. But right now all he wishes he could do is go back and change the way he acted towards Sandy. Just apoligize for being such an insensative jerk. His son was now six months old and even though he had help from his father and of course the Camdens he felt like he needed to do something himself with his son. Well he's not sure what yet but he'll figure out soon. But right now he has to go to Lucy and Kevin's to pick him up.

He rang the doorbell and stepped back a bit. A little two year old came running to the door after it was opened by her mother.

"Hey Luce. Hi, Savannah." Martin said to both of them. "So how's Aaron?"

"Great. Come on in. He has been a perfect angel."

"Well wouldn't go that far." He joked

"You know, Martin, you've really done a great job with Aaron since Sandy's dealth and I think he'll be fine. I really admire you for everything you've done and everything you've given up for your son. Especially thinking of how you felt about having him a year ago."

"Yeah, I know. I feel horrible about that. How I never wanted this little boy." Martin said as he picked up Aaron. "But I think the worst part of it all is how I treated Sandy. That's just something I'll live with forever. Every time I even look at him."

"Martin, your only nineteen years old and you've done so much already. And I think giving up most of your life to take care of your son shows alot about you. And I know Sandy would be proud of who you are now. And how much you are protecting and loving her son. Your a good guy Martin, and even if that's carried with you forever at least you get something that you know is better than just feeling guilty all the time about Sandy."

"And what's that?" Martin questioned Lucy

"Your son. Just be proud of him and hey be proud of yourself."

"Thanks Lucy. I'll catch you later, okay?"

"Okay. Bye Martin. And Bye Aaron."

After Martin left Lucy's house he was thinking of someone who he would love to visit with his new son. His aunt in New York. She didn't even know about him. He hasn't seen her since last Christmas and at the time he wasn't sure he wanted to tell many about his situation if it could be avoided. He made the decision. He would go to New York. See his aunt and maybe try and stop and see Matt and Sarah. This would be basically some time alone with Aaron without his dad and the Camdens just asking if he needed help. Or telling him he looked so tired why don't they take him for the night so he could sleep. It's been four months doing this now. Four months since the women who he finally thought he might be able to have feelings for died. And when his entire life had changed over night. But now maybe he could break free for a week or two. Just relax and maybe Aaron and him could even have a little fun with his aunt. He went home and booked an airline flight to New York this Wednesday at 12 noon. After of course being paranoid and calling Lucy and making sure he could fly with Aaron. With him being only six months and all. That wednesday he would just leave and put all the guilt. All the anger. All the sadness behind him and just enjoy spending time with his son.


	2. The Road Trip With Aaron

Chapter 2: The road Trip with Aaron

It was Wednesday afternoon and Martin and Aaron were on their way to New York. They arrived there at about 3:30p.m. Martin rented a car at the airport strapped his six month old son into the car and was on his way to see his aunt. But it was only 4 o'clock and he knew that she worked until 6 o'clock during the week so he decided to go shop around a bit. The first place he went was into the sports store and was looking at some baseball items. Then they were walking down the street stopped at a corner he bent down to pick up his sons play keys that he dropped when a pretty blond women walked up next to him waiting for the light to change. Then he stood back up and was standing there waiting as well.

"Martin?"

"Yeah. Oh my god... Cecilia."

"Hey, I haven't seen you in so long. What are you doing in New York? All the way from California."

"Yeah. I just needed a break. You know just break free of everyone for a week or two. Just everyone wants to help me with everything and I need to do things for myself."

"Yeah. So, who's this little one? He's adorable. Babysitting?"

"Uh, no. He's um….my….son."

"What? You had a baby? You're eighteen. When did you? Who did you?" Cecilia just didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, I did. Six months ago."

"Wow. Where's his mother? Did you get married?"

"No I didn't. She's gone. And was only 21 years old."

"Wait she abandoned you and her son?"

"No. She unfortunately died in a car crash. Four months ago. Now it's just me and Aaron."

"I'm sorry, Martin. Hey do you want to go get some coffee and talk. Catch up. Unless you have somewhere to be?"

"No. I'd love to." He smiled at his ex-girlfriend.

"Great. You can tell me everything that's happened. Unless that's too hard for you?"

"No, it's okay."

Martin and Cecilia walked down the street to a Starbucks and with Aaron on his lap Martin started to tell his entire story of everything that happened with Sandy. As he came towards the end he started to tear up a bit.

"The thing is I was so horrible to her while she was pregnant. I mean I talked to her like a matter of two times for nine months then I just showed up at the hospital while pretty much being forced by the Camdens. But now I can't take that back. I wish I could. I was such an insensitive jerk. I mean I didn't think of her feelings or how to care for my son. So maybe god is giving back to me now that I have to do this on my own. I kind of feel like it's my punishment or something. But the thing is it's not just to me. It's to him too. He lost his mother at two months old. It just doesn't seem right, you know?" he said with tears coming down the side of his cheek.

"Martin, it's not a punishment. Not to you or your son. Okay, things just happen. You couldn't have prevented that. Sure you could have acted differently, but you're eighteen years old. You weren't ready. And to tell you the truth I think your still a really great guy. No matter how guilty you feel right now."

" That's just what Sandy said."

"Well, she was right. And I'm sure your son will grow up great just like his dad."

"Thanks Cecila. You really help you know that."

"Well I do what I can. Thanks. Well, I should get going but we should get together soon how long you here for?"

"A few weeks."

"Great. Call me okay?"

"You can count on it. It's really great actually. I could really use a friend to talk to right now."

"Any time. But you don't have anyone to talk to back home?"

"Well of course I do. I mean I have Mac. Not much of a serious guy but still."

"Well I'm always here. Talk to you later."

"Yeah."

-------------

Martin and Aaron drove to his aunt's apartment. By that time they got there it was almost 7:00 p.m.When he reached his aunt's apartment he felt very nervous since he never told her about Aaron and he felt guilty about that fact. Especially after Sandy died. He knocked lightly at the door and a few seconds later his aunt appeared opening the door.

"Martin? Oh my god what are you doing here?"

She hugged Martin and then pulled out of the embrace.

"What? You got a babysitting job already? God Martin how long you been here?"

"No Actually this is...My...son."

His aunt just stood there in complete shock unable to say a word. Martin stood there with grin on his face and picked up his son out of his stroller.


End file.
